


take a raincheck

by hopefulundertone



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance - mentioned, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drinking Games, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Save Rock and Roll Tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulundertone/pseuds/hopefulundertone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick, who's lying against the pillows next to Joe, attempts to look nowhere in particular when he says, "Never have I ever kissed a dude."<br/>"Y'know, 'Trick, if you ever want to change that fact, I'm always willing to help a friend out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a raincheck

"...never have I ever broken more than one bone at a time." Patrick grins and drinks, recalling the time in fifth grade when he'd been pushed down a flight of stairs, resulting in a broken wrist and elbow, and two days of staying at home. He's lounging in one of their hotel rooms, he can't remember whose, with the rest of the bands on tour with them. They have a free night, just kicking off the SRAR tour, and none of them want to be too hungover, hence the age-old drinking game, in the spirit of taking it slow. They're all sprawled in different places in the room, the Panic members sprawled across one bed and the surrounding carpet and his own band taking up the other bed. Josh and Tyler are perched on the hotel chair and desk, loosely clutching their bottles. Patrick watches in amusement as they both drink, followed by Pete and Brendon, and, to his surprise, Dallon. He's not the only one. Brendon squints up at Dallon suspiciously.   
"Wait, really?"  
"Hey, when you're as tall and uncoordinated as I am, you tend to get injured a lot more than you'd think. Not that any of you would know about being tall." There was a chorus of jeers at this, and an increase in the number of pillows being thrown in his direction at once, and then everyone looked expectantly at Joe, who shrugged."Never have I ever smashed a guitar." This time, only Brendon and Pete drink, ignoring the looks they received, ranging from surprised to downright outraged (Joe).

Then it's his turn, and Patrick, who's lying against the pillows next to Joe, attempts to look nowhere in particular when he says, "Never have I ever kissed a dude." This is followed by a shocked silence, during which Patrick examines everyone in the room closely. Pete, nestled between his legs and leaning comfortably back against Patrick's chest, takes a long drink and grins up at him; no surprise there. What he finds more interesting is the way Tyler and Josh glance at each other and then away before simultaneously drinking, and the way Brendon smirks up at Dallon before swigging his beer. Andy drinks too, which leaves Joe, Kenny and Ian, who nod at him in solemn solidarity of the firmly heterosexual.

He's interrupted by a prodding against his cheek; Pete's trying to get his attention. "Wait, really?"  
"Yes, Pete, some people didn't actually have a gay crisis in 2005."  
"Hey, now! I just thought, for sure, with Bryar."  
"What? No, dude!"

"True, Gerard would be way more your type." Pete grins at his sputtering for a while before batting his eyelashes innocently. "Y'know, Trick, if you ever want to change that fact, I'm always willing to help a friend out." There's a general good-natured groan that goes up around the room, and a wolf whistle from Brendon, who bares his teeth in a mock-predator grin. "I wouldn't mind getting in on that action." A louder groan, and the Panic bed suddenly has most of the pillows in the room. The game continues, and Patrick grins down at Pete, to which Pete replies with a smirk and a shrug that almost shouts, _well, I'm Pete Wentz, what can you expect?_ And really, Patrick knows, almost anything.  
  
-  
  
Much later, when they've all reluctantly parted ways, Panic staying in their room, Tyler and Josh heading off to their own rooms to sleep, and the various members of Fall Out Boy back to their own floor, Patrick opens the door to his own hotel room gratefully; despite Andy's various warnings, he's probably had one too many beers. He comforts himself with the fact that if he's had one too many, then Pete's had three too many, and Joe's most likely had five too many. At this point, he's grabbed from behind, an arm slung over his shoulder and the other snaking across his chest. Pete's always been a tactile dude, and with alcohol to dull the residual tension between best-friends-enemies-strangers, he drapes himself across Patrick, who doesn't do much, too used to it (and maybe having missed it too much) to protest properly. Instead, he hauls them both inside his room, pats Pete on the head, and drops him into a chair. Pete watches him bustle around the room, getting ready for bed, and occasionally makes comments that make him either laugh or flip Pete off, or more often, both. Eventually, they settle into a comfortable silence, which ends when Patrick pats Pete's cheek repeatedly. "Pete, Pete, wake up, you need to go back to your own room."  
"I don't need to do anything you say," Pete murmurs, voice slurred by sleep, but he still gets up, stumbling to the door, arm again slung around Patrick's shoulders, this time more for support. At the door, Patrick's about to wish him goodnight when Pete says, almost too softly, "I meant it, you know. About the offer." Patrick blinks. It's not like he doesn't know Pete meant it, he's known Pete too long to not know when he's joking, but he didn't really expect such a forthright admission. Still, Patrick collects himself before the silence becomes awkward, and glances at Pete, who's watching him, eyes clear and bright, a corner of his mouth not quite quirked upwards, ready to laugh it off in case Patrick doesn't take it well, which. He knows how much Pete hates it, hates being rejected, how hard he takes it, how small it makes him feel, and the idea that Patrick could do that to him, especially over this, which is clearly not even close to being an issue-  
Patrick leans forward, and before he can second-guess himself, kisses Pete on the cheek. Pete smells like, well, Pete, a unique mix of sweat and charisma and a hint of alcohol, and his eyes are soft and happy when Patrick draws away.  
"I'll take a raincheck on that, yeah?" And against all odds, because he's usually one dense motherfucker, Pete gets it, knows not to push Patrick, and grins, hugging him briefly before untangling himself and walking across the hall to the room opposite. "I'm holding you to it."  
  
And Patrick is completely, unbelievably, 100% okay with that. 


End file.
